For example, in the related art, there has been disclosed a light emitting device including a resin vessel with a recess, an anode lead portion and a cathode lead portion installed to be exposed on a bottom surface of the recess, a semiconductor light emitting element installed in the cathode lead portion on the bottom surface of the recess, and a sealing resin installed so as to cover the recess. The sealing resin includes a phosphor powder and a transparent resin in which the phosphor powder is dispersed, and for example, a silicon resin is used as the transparent resin.
Recently, applications of semiconductor light emitting devices such as backlights of liquid crystal displays, various kinds of lightings or the like have been rapidly expanding, and the semiconductor light emitting devices have been required to have a long lifespan and a high output. As the output of semiconductor light emitting devices increases, the energy of light emitted from the light emitting element also increases. Therefore, in order to suppress the deterioration due to the light energy, a resin having relatively high heat resistance and light resistance is used as the resin for sealing the light emitting element.
The absorption of light in the sealing resin is suppressed to thereby reduce the deterioration by using the sealing resin having high heat resistance and high light resistance, but there is a possibility that most of the light energy emitted from the light emitting element is received by a resin substrate supporting the light emitting element.